fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
That Teacher the Students Hate
For most new students, their first nights pass without incident. For a special group however, the custodian deems it neccessary to test their skills, especially if they show a large amount of talent. Our heroes our now part of such a group. Now buckle up, and let's have F U N. Period One It was an early morning in the academy as many of the students were seein to be in their rooms, sleeing and waiting for the sun to rise to signal the start of the next morning. However, on this day, something would bring a great change as the sunlight slowly began to creep out into the open. Eventually it entered over the school as many woke up to start the next day. Rikuto had already woken and was in the shower as he cleaned off some of the dirt that was still on him from the last training session he had. After the shower and drying his hair, Rikuto went to go grab his bandana, but it to be missing as he looked around his entire room. "WHERE....IS....MY...BANDANA!!!?!?!" He roared sending a Darkness blast to the window. "Gbuoah!" came Knave's voice as the Darkness blast struck him in the chest and he was sent flying down the two stories to the ground, landing with a small ''thoom! ''and a cloud of dust rising into the air. "I was just wondering if you knew where my backup manga collection was..." he muttered meekly. Kanda threw knave off of him as he was not a pillow to land safely on "Get off." after checking for damage that may have been done to his person "I'm assuming your missing stuff too am i right?" "Sorry bout that Knave!" Rikuto yelled as he jumped from the broken window and landed on the ground to help Knave and Kanda up. "But it's weird, it's not just our stuff being stolen" He said hearing the sounds of breaking window's as many were angry by the thefts. "This is strange, why is someone trying to steal stuff belonging to the students?" Rikuto wondered as he started to try and think. "Well..." Knave said uncertainly, "I could find them again. I can smell pretty well, if I could just get their scent, this would be easy." "I might have a theory on who it is but it's probably a long shot but i'm guessing its one of the teachers would make sense in a way." Kanda then awaited a reply from his allies he had gained "True, nobody else could have access to our rooms, and I doubt that any of the cleaning people would actually want to steal personal belongings without arousing suspision. Only question is, who would want to do all this?" Rikuto looked over to his friends, wondering what they had to say. Knave shrugged. "We just ask around, I guess?" "I can already tell this is gonna take a while... Let's go then." Kanda then begun walking towards the nurse's office for a possible lead towards the thief. "Sounds good to me" Rikuto said as the trio decided to walk towards the nurses office to get to the bottom of this mystery. Period Two The trio of students stood outside the door to the nurses office, in a triangle of sorts. "So..." Knave said hestitatingly, "who wants to knock first?" "Whats the worst that could happen?" Kanda went to the door and knocked on the door as he knocked on the door the door fell off its hinges falling to the floor as the door hit the floor a very annoyed nurse looked on holding several scapels in her hand "Fix the door or face my scapels." "Okay okay geez!" Rikuto said as the trio got some make-shift tools and went to work on fixing the door until they fell from exahustion, comedically, as they looked up at the woman. "So, are you the nurse for the academy?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "Oh course, To note I have the best doctoring skills in this entire school and in the city, while still a new face i have become accustomed to the school's ways. Now why are ya here." She remained in her chair most of her face still covered in bandages as they have been "Well," Knave said uncertanly, "we were wondering if you knew anything about who took our missing items?" Sykira looked emotionless "In order to know what was stolen i must know what was removed from your life that made you so worried about its current location." the nurse looked at Kanda and kanda muttered "My weapons my master gave to me he'll be angry if i lose them..." Sykira then looked towards the others "Tell me what you lost too." "Well I lost my bandana, what did you lose?" Rikuto asked looking over to Knave. "I lost my backup, for-school-only manga collection," Knave said simply. "Alright then I think i might know why this thief took those items first he took Kanda's weapons to use for himself, and the culprit might have taken the other items to eat them." Kanda looked saddened "I need to my weapons back..." Sykira then looked towards Rikuto for his reaction. Rikuto suddenly felt his magic flare up as he slammed his fist hard into the ground, breaking a small chunk of it before looking back at Sykira. "You better be wrong about this, because if not, I'm gonna take out those stupid knifes of your's and stab the person that did this myself". "Calm down," Knave said simply, "we're going to lose our lead before we have the chance to find out who did it. Now, Nurse-san, can you let us know who did it?" "Call me nurse-san ever again and i will cut out your tongue, but i know who did it A teacher known as Crevan Sytiki. I don't know where he is but he always appears to have god like hearing he apparantly can hear anything in the school." as Sykira said this she threw the students out of her office "There you know what you wanna know now shoo." Category:Fairy Tail: Dust Category:Zeon1 Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Phantombeast Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Collaberation Category:Chapters